The True First Human
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: The story of a human child who falls into the Underground at the very end of the War. He gets adopted by W.D. Gaster.
1. Chapter 1 - Fall

The War between Humans and Monsters raged on. Both sides had heavy casualties, but it seemed as if the Humans were gaining the upper hand. "Monsters! Push forward!" King Asgore yelled, fireballs tearing from his trident. Reinvigorated, the monsters refreshed their attacks and started to push the Humans back. A wave of magic tore through the Human ranks. "CHARGE!" yelled Asore, cutting down several Humans with one stroke of his trident. However, the success of the Monsters was short-lived. A fresh army of Humans appeared over the hills. Waves of arrows flew towards the Monsters, wounding not a few.

A human male child of ten years wandered near to the battle. He did not care for the fighting, only for the amusement he might obtain by getting past the ranks of the Monsters. "Aha!" the child murmured, spotting a vine hanging off a mountain. As the child climbed the vine, he had a strange feeling. All of a sudden, he was enveloped in crackling blue energy and he lost his grip. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried the child as he plunged deep into the Underground.

The child awoke in a bed of golden flowers. He observed his hands. His right hand seemed to be glowing blue with energy. The child pressed on, and noticed as he walked that the environment changed as he walked. At first, there was rubble everywhere. Then, it was cold and snowy. Next, he felt heat radiating from the ground. Finally, he came to a large door. The words "CORE" were written upon it in big, neat lettering. The child rubbed his flat stomach. He had not eaten for days. As he stepped through the threshold of the door and felt the cold metal floor, he suddenly saw black spots in his vision, his head spun, and he lost consciousness.

Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster spotted the child's unconscious form at his door. He rushed over, his first thought being to deliver him to Asgore. This child's SOUL would be the first in the endeavour to free the Monsters from the Barrier. Then, he felt pity for the child. Surely, he could not murder such a young, innocent youth? Gaster held the child hesitatingly. "No, Asgore would not have the satisfaction of taking a SOUL." Gaster murmured to himself. He carried the child to an empty mattress, prepared some instant food and a flask of water. Then, he waited for the child to wake up.

The human child woke up. "Wh-where am I?" he saw Gaster looking concerned. "What the- who are you? Where am I?" Gaster looked kindly at the child. "Worry not, young human. I have no intentions of hurting you. You are in the Underground, and you have been lying in a state of near-starvation for a week. Just today, the humans sealed us in with a magic spell. They created the Barrier." The child nodded slowly, trying to digest this information. "Who are you, sir?" Gaster gave a flicker of a grin. "I am Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster."

The human child knew some about the Barrier. It was never spoken off back on the surface but he knew that it required SOUL power to be destroyed. "Could I be your son?" the child asked awkwardly. Gaster looked at him delightedly. "Consider it done, erm, what even is your name, my son?" The child drew himself up proudly. "Samuel David Cho. Most call me Speedy." Gaster thought for a while. "Okay…so…Sam, no, Speedy, would you like me to introduce you to the Underground?" The child, who we must now call Speedy, nodded. "It would be a pleasure." He said. "Then we must go now. Remember, never let go of my robe. Should you get attacked by the other Monsters, I'll teleport us out of here. Now, come along."


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Human

Gaster faced Speedy in his house. "Now, Speedy, I am going to teach you the arts of magical psychokinesis." Gaster raised an arm, and sent a barrel crashing into the wall. Speedy was excited. "Awesome, Dad! Can I learn it?" "Of course." Gaster said. Suddenly, he fell silent as he detected a mysterious power in Speedy. Gaster tapped his datapad. "UNKNOWN POWER. HIGHLY DANGEROUS." These words flashed across the screen. Gaster also noticed that Speedy's right hand was glowing blue. "Speedy, you need to exercise extreme caution when using psychokinesis. The power in you far exceeds that of King Asgore. Do you understand?" Speedy solemnly nodded.

Twenty years later, Gaster mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind his sons Speedy, Sans and Papyrus. The main Monster community had already accepted Speedy nineteen years ago and he could walk freely now without fear. Gaster had taught Speedy to harness the lethal force within him, the Sigma Force. Speedy had also built himself a suit of ultralight black armour and a black visor with a blue lens bar to fit in among the Monsters.

Speedy was just about to head into Grillby's with Sans, his adoptive brother, when Papyrus came running with news. "HEY! YOU TWO! DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS ANOTHER HUMAN IN THE UNDERGROUND? NOT OUR BROTHER HERE, BUT ANOTHER!" Speedy looked at Sans. "Well, we had better go and ask Tori what the matter is." "Welp, might as well." Sans replied.

Even though he had been living in the Underground for twenty years now (although ageing twice as slow as he did on the surface), Speedy still felt a pang of recognition as he looked at the cute human child. A lime and cream striped shirt, red-brown pants and shoes. She had brown hair, rosy cheeks and an open smile. Next to her was young Prince Asriel, son of Asgore.

"Greetings, young one." Speedy looked up and saw Toriel, wife of King Asgore. Speedy pointed at the child. "I assume that you have adopted her?" "Oh, yes, I have. She is called Chara." Toriel replied. "So…Chara. I'm Speedy. Good to meet you." Speedy extended a hand. Chara shook Speedy's hand warmly. "Wait…are you…a human?" Speedy smiled. "Indeed I am. I fell here twenty years ago. However, I decided to stay with them."

Speedy spent most of his time now drifting between his house in Snowdin and the Royal Home. Speedy noticed that Sans, too, spent a great deal of time with Chara. Speedy didn't know why, but then one Saturday, he realised why Sans was visiting the child so often. Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Chara, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans and Speedy were sitting on the balcony overlooking the Underground. All of a sudden, Chara stood up and made a bad pun about skeletons.

"SANS! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR STUPID PUNS!" Papyrus said. Looking very smug, Sans replied, "Yeah, I know right, bro? I'm so proud." The gathering broke up in laughter. "Now, now, Papyrus." Asgore put out a hand to calm the situation down. "Isn't it good that our child has learned some humor?" Papyrus sat down, but continued sulking.

Then came that fateful day where Chara sadly passed away from eating buttercups. Speedy noticed Asriel making off for the Barrier in the early morning, before Toriel and Asgore had awoken. He was carrying Chara's body. And he looked strikingly different, with fully-grown horns, markings on his cheekbones, and being taller and stronger. Suspicious, Speedy activated his cloaking device and followed from a distance. The next thing he knew, Asriel had crossed over the Barrier, carrying Chara's body. A few minutes later, Asriel came running back into the Underground. He had dozens of arrows sticking out of his back, and his blood was flowing. He still carried Chara's body.

Speedy wanted to help Asriel, but somehow, he knew he should not. This new Asriel could be different, dangerous even. Speedy saw Asriel fall into the bed of golden flowers, desperately crawl in a last-ditch attempt to reach his home, fail, and die right there, on the bed of flowers. Chara's body still remained there. Asgore discovered this, and the grief caused by the deaths of his children made him make the angry, rash decree that all humans who fell into the Underground would be killed and their SOULs collected for the eventual smashing of the Barrier.


	3. Chapter 3 - Frisk

Some years later…

Speedy and Sans were standing right outside the door to the Ruins, at the edge of Snowdin. Toriel had left Asgore for this place, and life in the Underground was getting boring. Six human SOULs had been collected, and as best as he could, Speedy had tried to dissuade Asgore from taking the SOULs, but to no avail. Suddenly, the sound of fireballs ceasing was heard. Sans and Speedy shared a look. "What's Tori doing in there?" Sans asked Speedy. "Shhh! Quick! There's someone coming!" Speedy hissed as he teleported back to his post, not far from Sans' post. A human child came walking out of the door.

This child was similar in stature to Chara, only that their shirt colour was the opposite of Chara's, and they wore a stoic expression. Sans made a signal to Speedy, then started stalking the child. After Sans introduced himself to the child, Speedy teleported over. "Hey, kiddo, this is my brother and colleague. You may call him Speedy." Speedy pretended to muse thoughtfully, "Hmm. Guess I'll have to test their fighting spirit."

Immediately, Speedy initiated his fight. Speedy summoned four Sigma Beams and fired, but the child's SOUL easily dodged. Speedy nodded. "Not bad. Now, what about this?" He initiated his Sigma Starbursts. The SOUL dipped and soared, elegantly avoiding the blasts of energy. "Good! Now, can you take this?" Speedy said, and summoned eight Sigma Guns. They fired in twos, but the SOUL easily dodged, pressing SPARE on all their turns. Speedy looked to Sans, who gave a little nod.

Speedy allowed himself to be able to be SPARED, and shook the child's hand. "Excellent, er, what is your name, young one?" The child spoke. "I am Frisk." "Frisk, huh?" Sans thought for a while. Speedy shook the child's hand again. "Welcome to the Underground, brother." Frisk was taken aback. "But-but…you...you are one of them!" He stammered, pointing to a grinning Sans. Speedy grinned and removed his visor, allowing the human to see another of its own kind. He then gave Frisk his phone number.

Finally, Frisk reached the first puzzle. Papyrus shouted, "NYEH HEH HEH! NOW, HUMAN! THIS PUZZLE IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE, LOVINGLY HANDCRAFTED BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus went on to give Frisk the orb, accidentely leaving a clear solution. Frisk easily made it across. Speedy offered the child a thumbs-up as they continued.

After some time, Speedy was on the verge of dozing from boredom at Sans' guard post when Frisk came up. Speedy watched Sans leave his post and take Frisk to Grillby's. Speedy quickly formed a model Sans out of Sigma Energy to take the place of his brother, and quickly followed the pair.

Sometime later, Speedy saw Undyne chase Frisk across the cave. He waited for the perfect opportunity, then teleported over, and put out his energy spear, right in front of Undyne. Undyne skidded to a halt to avoid getting seared by the blazing hot energy, and started to rant. "Darn it, Speedy! Why are you interfering with my battle with the punk?!" Speedy smiled. "Well, Undyne, I think it is because he is my friend." "WHAT?!" Undyne roared.

"Undyne, I think that if you want to get the kid, you'll have to go through me." Speedy said calmly. "Very well, kid!" Undyne said as she unsheathed her spear and thrust it at Speedy's armour. The energy spear simply rebounded off the armour and nearly impaled Undyne. Speedy smiled. He called down four Sigma Guns. "Undyne, I forbid you from harming this child." Speedy said as he motioned for Frisk, who had stopped dead in his tracks, to run. Undyne and Speedy fought for a while, neither gaining the advantage, until Speedy sent Undyne's spear flying with a quick feint and thrust. Undyne looked at Frisk, who was standing in the distance, a cup of ice-cold water in hand.

"Fine." The Royal Guard Captain growled. Then suddenly, she smashed Speedy aside, who had not been ready for that, retrieved her spear and dashed for Frisk. "No!" Speedy yelled. Then the unthinkable happened. Undyne paused. Speedy's visor sensors picked up a rapidly increasing temperature in her armour. Speedy rose, and called down a Sigma Gun, ready to fire. Then, Undyne dropped like a fly. Speedy looked with surprise. He deactivated his blaster and joined Sans in watching Frisk pour the contents of the cup on Undyne's head, waking her up.

Undyne sprang up. She regarded Frisk curiously for a moment, then begrudgingly turned away and left, glaring daggers at Sans and Speedy as she trudged away. Speedy shared a look with Sans and Frisk, and simply shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4 - IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED

Speedy noted that Frisk was almost at the throne room. He also noted that all the monsters had been befriended by Frisk. Speedy followed as Frisk ventured into the Throne Room. Asgore was there, but Speedy was invisible. "Human…it was nice meeting you. Goodbye." Asgore unsheathed his trident, and destroyed the MERCY button. Frisk then entered into Asgore's fight. During this fight, Frisk was forced to keep FIGHTing Asgore, even though both of them didn't want to. Eventually, Asgore was reduced to a sliver of health. "…We could be like…a family…" He ended his speech, and just before he could say another word, a ring of bullets encircled him, and killed him. Asgore's SOUL lingered for a while, and the last bullet shattered. "NO!" shouted Frisk and Speedy at the same time.

"Hee hee hee!" A familiar voice. A flower popped out of the ground. "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" shrieked Flowey as his face began to distort horribly, and the 6 human SOULs absorbed into him. The world went black. When Speedy and Frisk were able to see again, they only saw a SAVE point, shimmering in the void. "Easy, I'll just-" Frisk thought as he went up to the SAVE point and pressed SAVE. The screen cracked. Flowey appeared.

"Howdy! It's me, FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you some HUGE thanks. You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. But now, with YOUR help...He's DEAD. And I'VE got the human SOULS! Boy! I've been empty for so long... It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more... Before I become GOD. And then, with my newfound powers... Monsters. Humans. Everyone. I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE file. It's gone FOREVER! But don't worry. Your old friend FLOWEY… has worked out a replacement for you! I'll SAVE over your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces…over, and over, and over! What?! Do you really think you can stop ME?! Hee, hee, hee… You really ARE an idiot!"

As most people agree, Photoshop Flowey's battle was one of the hardest. With Speedy watching, Frisk found it hard to keep dodging the attacks and attack at the same time. Then, one of the bullets hit Frisk and his HP dropped to 0. Speedy felt himself falling, and seemed as if he was hurtling through an endless void, then suddenly, he found himself back at where Frisk fell. Frisk was there again, looking confused.

Speedy realised what had happened. Flowey had SAVEd over Frisk's death, so that Frisk would be stuck in this endless loop. However, things were starting to look up. The six SOULs had been dealt with. Flowey's HP was almost gone. Frisk sidestepped a bullet, and pressed the FIGHT button. A red stroke sliced across the gruesome Photoshopped form. "NO! NOOOOOOO! THIS…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! You…YOU!" The infamous troll face flashed across Flowey's "face". "YOU IDIOT!" yelled Flowey as he proceeded to kill and resurrect Frisk 32 times.

Suddenly, the six SOULs rebelled. Whizzing around Flowey, they defeated him and disassembled his form. A battered flower remained. "Kill me." A feeble voice emanated from its head. Frisk SPAREd the sadistic flower again and again, until…until Flowey ran away.

Speedy and Frisk arrived at the Throne Room to find Asgore waiting. "Human…goodbye-" A fireball appeared and blasted him away. Toriel jumped back on the scene. After a lengthy speech, the other monsters stated appearing. Speedy took his place between Sans and Toriel. Suddenly, Papyrus said, "A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." "A tiny…flower?" Alphys stammered.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hopes and Dreams

A vine shot across the monsters and Speedy, ensnaring them in vines. Flowey popped up. "YOU IDIOTS!" He shrieked. He then proceeded to elaborate what he had done and then went to reduce Frisk's HP to 1/20. A ring of bullets closed in. Just when all seemed lost, Toriel's fireballs deflected the bullets. "Huh?" Flowey said. He sent two more streams of bullets hurtling towards Frisk's SOUL. A bone, then a spear. It was Sans and Papyrus, then Undyne! Two more streams. A row of fireballs and a row of lightning bolts. Asgore and Alphys! "My turn…" Speedy thought as he summoned two Sigma Guns. As the last two streams swooped for the SOUL, Speedy fired them downwards to prevent them from hurting anyone. The last of the bullets flew right into the beam and shattered. "Don't worry, brother! We'll be with you forever!" he said.

Then, the rest of the monsters appeared! Shyren, Monster Kid and Vulkin on the left of the SOUL, and Muffet, Royal Guards 01 and 02, Froggit and Greater Dog on the right. Flowey spat through gritted teeth, "Urgghhhh. Im-impossible! This CAN'T be happening! You…YOU!" He suddenly grinned evilly and horribly. "I can't believe you're all so STUPID!" He began to laugh while saying, "YOUR SOULS ARE ALL MINE!" Speedy and the monsters started to feel their SOULs getting torn from them, their memories fading away…

It was all up to Frisk now. Asriel Dreemurr made his appearance. He used various attacks, STAR BLAZING, SHOCKER BREAKER, CHAOS SABER, CHAOS BUSTER, and finally HYPER GONER. Then, the true Final Battle began. Frisk saved Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus and finally Speedy. When Speedy encountered Frisk, he said, "Brother. For the good of all, you must be captured!" He then fired his Sigma Guns again and again until Frisk triggered his memories. Grinning, he told Frisk, "Frisk, remember everyone's hopes and dreams! You must use your DETERMINATION!" Frisk nodded happily, and faced off against Asriel for the last time.

"Frisk, take care of Mom and Dad for me, ok?" Asriel said after he reverted back to his child form. Frisk solemnly promised to do so. "Thanks, Frisk. Goodbye." Asriel slowly walked away and vanished. Frisk looked in Asriel's direction for a long moment, then suddenly found himself lying on the floor, all his friends looking at him with concern. After some conversation, and a quick journey through the Underground, he was ready to leave for the Surface.

As the eight of them looked at the sunset, Speedy commented, "My first sunset in twenty years. Alas, no one remembers me anymore. They have all forgotten me. Once someone enters the Underground, they are instantly forgotten, presumed dead. Anyway, no one will recognise me in this armour." Speedy regarded his gauntlets sadly. Soon, all but Toriel, Frisk and Speedy were left. "Speedy, will you choose to join me and Frisk, or do you want to leave for the world? I know this is your realm, young one." Speedy thought for a while. "Well, since no one remembers me anymore, I guess that I'll have to stay with you." Toriel smiled.

As Speedy stood at the balcony overlooking the city, he smiled. For as long as the monsters and humans lived together, there would be peace. At that moment, he swore never to betray either side, and also to keep the mind the hopes and dreams that everyone shared. He thought of his adoptive father Gaster. Sans was working with Flowey on a machine that could potentially bring the former Royal Scientist. He and his two skeleton brothers certainly looked forward to the day when they would be reunited with their father.

Six weeks later, Sans pressed a button, and out of a portal stepped a tall, gaunt white figure robed in black. He had one crack near his right eye, and another near to the left side of is mouth. With one eye red and the other blue, he took in the new surroundings.

"Yes, it is good to be back." Former Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster addressed the crowd of monsters and humans, giving a flicker of a grin.


End file.
